


Dreaming About You

by Just_yeah07



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Most if not all characters are gonna eventually show up, Slow Burn, Sorta follows the T.V. show for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_yeah07/pseuds/Just_yeah07
Summary: Dreams aren’t supposed to feel this realistic right? At least she’s not waking up to nightmares of the people she’s let down.“When I wake up, how do I know if it’s real or if I’m still dreaming?”“Am I in your dreams?”“Yeah but it’s different. We’re all different.”“Ask dream me to protect you, then.”Or sort of normal Clexa but when Clarke goes to sleep she experiences something weird.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Ontari, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is one of the first pieces I've written and I just want to see what I can do with what I've got. Comments are welcome :) This is something I want to try to keep up with and throw out my ideas and see where it goes. 
> 
> Pls don't steal my story or ideas I'm not that creative of a person and this is all I got lol. 
> 
> I did tag the relationship for Ontari and Clarke because I read a fanfic with them and I just fell in love with the ship. I feel like Ontari had a lot of potential. I'll try to change up her character if you guys didn't like her in the show. It doesn't mean that Clarke/Ontari are endgame though, we'll see as the story goes.

Clarke’s POV  
It’s been a long day of work. I have been checking on patients like no tomorrow. I wouldn’t give up this job for the world though. Even though there are some difficult patients that I have to deal with, at the end of the day it’s worth it all. These people get better because of me, and their families get to say “I love you” one more time. 

“Tiring day at work, babe?” I just wrap my arms around my girlfriend’s waist and mumble something incoherently into her neck. I take a deep breath in and I just smell happiness. It smells like the citrus-smelling shampoo that she’s been using for the past 5 years. The scent is mixed with the freshly washed sheets and it just smells like home. She holds me tighter as if it would release all the worries within me. It doesn’t take long until I fall into the darkness. 

Before I even open my eyes, everything feels different. What’s that smell? It smells like some type of cleaning solution or like a hotel. I’m in a bed smaller than one I’m usually used to. Where am I? The room I’m in is crip, and clean. I can only see white, it’s like it’s the future and this is uniformed color. There’s also an IV in my arm for some reason. Did I go to the hospital? Something doesn’t feel right. I get up and take the IV out of my arm. I don’t seem to have any injuries, so it shouldn’t be too bad if I took it out. As I try to open the door to the only exit in the room, I find out that it’s locked. As I’m shaking the door handle, everything is coming back to me but it doesn’t seem the same.  
I landed on Earth, just a few weeks ago, part of the original 100 and we just barbequed 300 grounders. I remember all this happening, but I remember everything from my dream too. I remember my patients and cuddling up to my girlfriend most nights that I came home. I can remember my girlfriend’s face and body as if my life depended on it. Yet, I’ve never met her in this life. I have Finn in this life, but he has Raven so I don’t even really have him. 

I need to leave. The door has to be locked from the outside. I grab the pole connected to the IV and smash the camera and through the door window. I reach over the broken window to unlock my door, and as I pull back I get caught on a shard of broken glass. It rips through three inches of skin on my forearm. It doesn’t look too deep, that I’ll need stitches. I can deal with that later. For now, we have to see if anyone from the 100 is here. 

The only other person I see here is the person in the hazmat suit in the room across from mine. There’s no time to waste, it seems like it all happened so fast. In the blink of an eye, I’m holding a shard of glass to this girl’s face holding her hostage until she takes me to one of my people. My people, my responsibility. My senses are all heightened. I’m on the edge of my feet and I can’t relax until I know exactly what’s going on and where some of the hundred are. The last thing I knew was that we were barbequing 300 grounders. These people and this whole place look too clean. They can’t be the normal grounders that we’ve met before. 

“Clarke!” The girl screamed with fear. They should have known that we would have fought back. How does she know my name? I answer back in an aggressive tone. It feels like I’m not really here, but everything is happening all around me at once. 

Once we step out of the elevator, I’m blasted with the scent of so many different foods. It doesn’t smell like what we had back at the dropship or the Ark either. It’s even weirder when we walk to the entrance of the dining hall. All these people look so modern? They’re wearing clothes that we see in the movies. They’re wearing clothes that I probably would have seen in my other dream/life. The food they’re passing around is definitely something you only see in the movies. We didn’t have enough resources on the Ark to have this kind of food, but how do these people have it in this facility? What am I supposed to think? Where am I? Why do these people look so proper? Who are these people?  
I don’t have enough time to think and when I turn my head, I can see their armed guards coming towards me. I know that there’s no use fighting them, as they have guns and bullet-proof vests while I’m just carrying the small shard of glass. It doesn’t mean I’ll go down easy though. Once one of them tries to hold my hands together, I start yelling. 

“LET ME GO!! WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I??” It does nothing as I’m dragged away to a different part of the facility. It looks so confined in here. It’s like we’re in more of a bunker than a facility. They force me into a room with a bunch of beds. It just looks like a hospital room though. Why would they try to heal me? Don’t they want to kill us? They strap my hands to the edge of the bed and leave me there sitting on the bed. I look around in the meantime while I’m alone. It looks like a regular hospital area where multiple people can be treated. It looks too modern for what the grounders have though. They can’t have something like this when Anya and her small army didn’t seem to have this type of tech. They lived off the land, and these people seem like they survive on technology. 

A few unknown people walk in and I lightly pull on the restraints. It doesn’t make a difference but if they could come off I wouldn’t go down without a fight. There’s a lady, an old man, two guards, and the girl I held hostage earlier. “Hello Clarke, how’s your arm?” The woman in the lab coat doesn’t sound genuine about her question. She sounds like she has so much worse set in store for me. “Not much of a talker, are you?” Yeah, no, not around your creepy self I’m not. She just screams energy of the bad guy in this scenario. 

“A skill picked up from the savages, no doubt.” Savages? What did the old man mean? Does that mean the grounders is their enemy too? Who are these people? “That’s fine, Maya has something to say first anyway.” He says with glee in his voice. What’s happy about this? I’m restrained to a bed where I’m at your will and this girl I held hostage looks like she’s two seconds away from passing out from fear. 

Maya narrows her eyes at me and says,“You were the next one to be cleared for quarantine. Another ten minutes and you would’ve been-” She was interrupted by a cough from the man. Well, it seems like Maya isn’t that afraid. She should be if I wasn’t tied down onto this bed though. I wouldn’t blame her for being angry, I did just threaten her life not that long ago, but that’s just what the world seems like it is. Everyone fighting for their lives. “I’m not pressing charges.” Pressing charges? Now I really know I’m not in the right place. They seem like they’re letting it all go just to appear like they are my savior. I can’t trust this place one bit. I feel like I haven’t heard one truthful thing yet.  
The old man lets Maya leave, but what surprises me, even more, is when he tells the guard, “Restraints aren’t necessary.” After the guard releases my hands, the man holds out his hand and introduces himself. “Dante Wallace” His hands are covered in some type of dark, black material though. “Oil paint.” He says as if the mystery of this whole place is uncovered. I knew the substance looked familiar though. “That’s right, you’re an artist too.” I need to control what emotions my face shows. How do he and everyone know about me? 

“Who told you that?”

“Your people did.” Why on Earth would they do that? We’ve yet to find one safe place on Earth and I doubt these people offering probably a safe haven are the answers to our problems. “They also said you were their leader. Looks like you and I have a lot in common, kiddo.” So Dante is the leader of this place. He doesn’t look easy to fool, but if it comes down to it, I will if I have to. He seems ignorant though, at least in believing how I could be a leader when I’m only 17 years old. Well if needs be, that is one weakness to exploit. 

“Where’s my watch?” There’s no need for them to have it. He just goes on and on though about how it’s contaminated and the protocol doesn’t allow it. It’s not something I care to listen to though. I would find my watch later if it means I have to sneak around. “How many of us did you capture?”

“Forty-eight, including you. But Clarke you got it wrong. You’re not prisoners, we saved you.” They’re playing the hero card. Well, I wasn’t born yesterday, I’m a leader for a reason. I’m not falling for any of that. 

“Well, in that case, you wouldn’t mind if we leave. If there are forty-eight of us in here, that means we still have more out there.” He needs to know that I will do anything to keep my people together and safe. 

“The patrol brought in everyone they could find.”

“What about the Ark? They came down last night.”

“There were multiple crashes over a hundred-mile radius. If there are survivors, we will bring them back. You have my word.” He still can’t win me over. This all seems wrong. Deep down in my gut, I know that something is wrong here. 

“I wanna see my people.”

“Of course you do, I would too.” He has the guards roll over a storage chest. Once they open it up, I see that it’s filled with clothes. Clothes that are different from what the grounders wear, but clothes that look like they came from before the bombs. “Change and meet me in the hall. Come, let’s give Clarke some space.” He’s definitely sucking up to me. He can’t act this nice to every single stranger he comes across. What type of leader would he be then? They shouldn’t trust me. I lost my glass shard, so that means I need a new makeshift weapon. This heel is sharp, it’ll have to do for now. 

I change into some of the clothes from the chest and head outside into the hall. Immediately, my eardrums are hit with this loud noise of whirring and machines working. Dante explains that it’s from their machines that help give their people clean water and food. Do they all live here for all their life? “I don’t understand you’re on the ground. You know it’s survivable. Why would you stay here?”

“It’s not survivable for us.” He says as if it was clear as day.

“The grounders seem to have managed.” Can’t he just explain everything all at once? 

“Natural selection works. The grounders who survived in the radiation adapted to the new world. Those who lived passed on their DNA. For better or for worse. In here we never went through that process.”

“Neither did we.” The hundred and I have been on the ground for a month already and the majority of us are still alive, at least those of the hundred that did die, it wasn’t from radiation. “We’ve been on the ground for…” I forgot one thing though. “Solar radiation.” It was the reason why we didn’t need to adapt to the earth’s new changes. 

“Very good. Your DNA ran the same gauntlet as the grounders. Only because in space it has made your metabolism to adapt the radiation even stronger. Truth be told, our scientists are blown away by your system and DNA.” He lets me go into the elevator, which should lead me closer to my people. He stops the elevator before the doors can fully close though. I wonder what else he needs to say. “First, hand me the heel.” He knew. It doesn’t matter, I’ll find another weapon another way. “You’re safe Clarke, you’re not fighting for your life anymore. You’ve made it. Welcome to Mount Weather.” With that, he gives me a creepy smile, where it looks like he’s trying too hard. He’s trying too hard to get me to like him. He wants me to buy into all this. He wants me to believe in this safe haven. I can’t. It’s all just too good to be true and he just seems too deceiving.  
The guards lead me to a room where a lady is talking about the facility and what the different levels are. 

“Clarke!” It’s Monty’s voice. After he runs up to me, everyone else from the hundred does too. Well, at least they all look healthy.

“Bellamy?” He was practically their leader too. Where is he?

Jasper just gives me a look of sadness. “Clarke… They didn’t make it.”

“We don’t know that” We’re locked in here and we don’t have proof that they didn’t survive. He can’t jump to conclusions. I won’t let myself jump to that conclusion. “What about Raven?” They all just look down, knowing that I’ll understand she wasn’t among us that were taken. 

The girl who was explaining to the forty-eight about Mount Weather comes up to me. “Welcome Clarke.” She passes me a binder probably filled with information on Mount Weather. So they’re really trying hard to make it seem like we’re not their enemies. “If you have any questions, I’m Keenan.” She gives me a small smile and turns to away. Okay, so there are some innocent people in here. If something does happen, they can’t be caught in the crossfire. 

After that, they let us do whatever we wanted and told us dinner will be served soon in the dining hall. I left the forty-eight to do whatever they wanted, while I studied this place as much as I can. How can they just give me a map to their facility? This means that they’re never planning to let us go because then this map would get into the wrong hands for them. Something is really bad about this place. 

As I walk up to Monty and Jasper, I see that they’re playing around like children. This is how we should be acting. I shouldn’t be worried about my people surviving. We need to be living. We need to have our time to act like children. We shouldn’t have to grow up this early. It’s not fair. I guess that’s just what life is throwing at us right now. “Sit down and pretend you’re happy to see me.” They need to know that I’m feeling a little unsettled in this place.

“We are happy to see you,” Monty replies back. So they aren’t worried about anything.

“They gave us a map with no exits. I need you to tell me everything you’ve seen, every room, every hallway, every way out.” Why aren’t they as worried as me? We still have our people left out in the outside world separated. In here, it’s no better than the Ark. We’re just trapped, and doomed to follow what they say and tell us to be. They just look at each other in discomfort as if this was their safe place. 

“Way out?” Jasper scoffs. “Look around you, Clarke. There’s no one hunting us here. First time in our lives we’re not hungry. Why would we want to leave?” They’ve already convinced Jasper. I just hope I can change his mind and possibly Monty’s if it comes down to it. 

“We have friends out there and they need our help.” They need to be reminded that we can’t just think about ourselves. 

“They’re looking for survivors and they’re way better equipped than we are.” Monty might have fallen for their act, but he needs to see that we need to be careful.  
“This place is too good to be true.”

“You’re bumming me out, ha,” Jasper says nervously. “I’m gonna get more cake.” He gets up and leaves in the direction of the dessert table. It sounds like he’s in denial. He wants to believe so badly that the first people to offer us safety and refuge are our saviors. 

When I look in Jasper’s direction, I can see that he’s starting to get friendly with Maya. At least it’ll help if we have someone with knowledge on the inside, in case if they’re holding anything back from us. We can get Jasper to use her for her knowledge, even if he doesn’t agree we’ll find a way. The least I can do right now is get her to see that I’m not that bad of a person. 

I walk over towards Jasper and Maya, when I see that Maya left her key card on the table. Well, isn’t this my lucky day. Now it’ll be easier to get around Mount Weather, even in places they’re trying to keep me from. 

“Hey…” I start off the “apology” and put down my binder on top of the card. “Maya, right?” She nods. “I just want to say sorry to you, for this morning. I was scared and worried for my friends. I hope you can understand that.” Maya tries to pull together a smile. If I stay here any longer it’ll probably get awkward so I’ll just walk away now. As I grab the binder, I also make sure the card under is sliding off too. So even if she can’t be useful in giving us information, she can still get us places with this. 

I need to look around quickly. Once I get to the open hallway though, the alarm starts to go off. “I’m not a prisoner, huh?” What are they trying to hide from us? I see the guards coming at me from the left and right side. The only place I have to go is to run forward. The only thing ahead is a door with a restricted sign on it. I just have to hope that Maya has access to this door. When I swipe the key card across the card reader I have never felt time go slower. I’m out of breath from running and this door could not open any faster?! The door opens a few seconds later and when I see what’s inside, I hate myself for not building my stamina. It looks like a MILLION STAIRS. I rip the cords out of the door, hoping that it’ll buy me some time. I start running up the stairs because I know that mine and so many others’ life depends on it. I pass a sign saying “Emergency Evacuation Route”. At least I know I’m going in the right direction. I need to train after I get out of this. 

When I see the big door, I know that it’s only a few feet until I can get to the outside world. 

“Clarke, NO!” Jasper screams as he knows what I’m trying to do. I’m trying to save our people. “If you open that door, everyone here will die.” It’s our people or theirs. I can’t lie to myself, there are some innocent people in there that don’t deserve to die. 

Maya comes running and stops by Jasper with a gun in her hand pointed right at me. If I pull it now, at least my people will be safe. Monty and Jasper can go back to Bellamy and Raven and they can figure out the whole grounders situation. This is another problem in the equation we’ll have to deal with, if we don’t take care of it now. 

“Clarke you don’t have to do this,” Jasper says as he walks towards me. 

“I don’t believe them.”

“Why would they lie? Listen to me, we are safe here because of you. We’re safe.” Jasper has a smile of relief on his face.

“Not all of us.” We can’t just leave Octavia, Finn, Raven and the rest of them out there fighting for their lives. We need to be by their sides. Mount Weather is not on our side. 

“When you pulled that lever killing the grounders, you saved lives. Don’t throw that away by pulling this one.” We’re not safe here, but there are innocents that need to be saved. I let go of the lever, breathing with defeat. I can’t end this now, not with so many people inside that haven’t done anything wrong. There were children in the dining hall running around. They definitely deserve to live. 

The guards come running towards me for the third time today. They push me to the ground to restrain me. I just hope that this isn’t something that’ll bite us in the ass later when I could have stopped it all now. The guards bring me to my feet and start leading me through the hallway. Where are they bringing me to now? Back to the hospital beds so they can restrain me again? They lead me to a room where Dante is inside painting. 

“Lose the handcuffs.” Dante wants to seem like the good guy so badly, but I’m still not falling for any of this. “There’s a blank canvas if you’d like.” He can’t buy me off, I can see through his tricks. 

“I used to paint the ground too.” If I’m going to stay here, he needs to believe that I want to stay here and change.

“It’s not just the ground. It’s a memory.”

“You’ve been outside?”

“Yes, fifty-six years ago. For five minutes. I was seven when the first of what we call the outsiders appeared. Before that, we thought we were all there was. Imagine our surprise."

“I don’t have to imagine.” It’s exactly what we thought when one hundred of us were sent down just to even see if the Earth was survivable.

“My father-this was his office-believed that the Earth was survivable again, so he opened the doors. Within a week, fifty-four people were dead from the exposure. My mother and sister among them. Loss, pain, regret. Time eases these things, Clarke. The only time they’re ever truly gone is when I’m painting.”

“You didn’t bring me here to talk about painting, did you?.” We need to stop beating around the bush and get down to business.

“I’m afraid I have bad news. Our patrols have swept the area and could not find any survivors. Either from your camp or from the Ark.” That’s impossible. It’s a bunch of kids marching through the forest. It’s not hard to miss us. 

“If you just let me out with them.” I rush my offer showing him how much I’m willing to do for my people. “I need to see for myself.”

“I’m sorry I can’t allow that” Of course, I can’t. Mount Weather has nothing to offer me here. “I’m doing this for your own good Clarke, it’s not safe out there.”

“Radiation has no effect on us.” I was expendable in the eyes of my people. It doesn’t matter what my own good is anymore, I’m one of the people that stood up when they needed a leader. I need to be by the rest of my people wherever they are and fight by their side. 

“It’s not the radiation I’m concerned about. You need time to grieve. These men will show you to your room.” 

I’m not their guest here. I’m a prisoner. Even though he’s making it sound like I have a choice, I really don’t. They have so many armed guards, and I still can’t even convince my own people to be cautious, yet. “And if I try to leave?” With my teeth gritted together, I try to hold back anything that my mouth could say that could get me into more trouble than I’m in now. 

“Please don’t test me, Clarke.”

There’s nothing I can do for now. The most I can do, is figure out what Mount Weather really is. Who are they really? I can sneak around and really find out information about this place, that hopefully I can use to my advantage later on. They shouldn’t have tried me. Now they’ll see what Clarke Griffin can really do. If I do find out that they mean to hurt our people, they’re going to regret ever taking us.

I walk out of the office and let the guards lead me to my room. As they’re taking me through all the twists and turns, I make sure to keep in mind every single hallway and the possible rooms I could look into. I need to draw a layout of this place later. Before we can reach the room, we run into Monty and a few others of the forty-eight. 

“Clarke! I’m glad you’re safe. Come on, let’s go to the dining hall, dinner is about to start.” Monty says walking up to me. 

Monty’s too pure for this world. I wish that we could just keep that innocence and let him be the child he should be. Mount Weather is advertising it like they could have all that, but I know life isn’t that easy. 

The dinner runs smoothly without any trouble. It was just pretty awkward though because Dante just kept smiling at me and kept an eye on me, as if I would take my chance right there and book it. I probably would have too. I knew it was better to just pretend to buy into all this though. After dinner is over, I follow the forty-eight to our room. Apparently, we all share a room that has a bunch of bunk beds. I’m not complaining, at least I feel safer knowing that there are others I know right next to me. No one can sneak up on us. 

As I walk up to my bed, I see a card on the nightstand right next to it. Once I open the card, I can tell it’s from Dante. It has the Mount Weather logo and parchment paper that looks official. This doesn’t look like something that can be wasted. On the inside it says,

In case you get inspired.  
Dante Wallace

So he’s still trying to buy me off. These materials should be scarce though. How can he waste these on me? He knows I’m their leader though and if he can convince me of their lies, I can get the others to believe if there were any doubts. A leader isn’t a good one though, if they’re never on the edge of their seat.  
I stay up adding to the map they provided in the folder until most of the forty-eight go to bed. When the lights get turned off, I just lay in bed. There are so many things to think about. The different possibilities that could happen both inside and outside the mountain. Are the rest okay? When I last saw Raven she passed out with a bullet still inside her. Is Raven still alive? She has to be. She’s strong, she made it down to Earth by herself, and she’s barely seen the world. If anyone would survive a gunshot it would be her. Eventually, after possibly hours of being stuck in my thoughts, the darkness takes over. 

When I wake up, I feel the cool AC blowing on my exposed face. Where am I? I’m in my room. My actual room. My room from my dream. Not my dream, but my life. So all that coming down from the Ark must have been a dream then. I can remember everything so clearly though. I remember what Octavia and Raven were like when we were children in this life, when I never met them until I was 17 in the other. I remember how my dad was sucked into space in the other life. In the other life, I’m still 17 year old me, but now I know I’m 23. This has to be real right? Well, even then they’re only dreams. Right here and now I’m in my room in the apartment I share with my girlfriend. I probably just need to wash my face and drink my coffee. It’s too early in the morning for this. 

I walk into the kitchen where I can hear the sounds of bacon cooking on the frying pan. “Goodmorning, my love. I’m gonna get off work early today so that I can spend time with you on your day off.” I still might be in the mindset of Clarke in the other world, but seeing her and living in this moment is such a relief from the chaos of the other world. “Since you started at the hospital, I know that we haven’t been spending that much time together but you know even an hour I would be grateful for.” It’s true, we haven’t been able to spend that much time together. We try to make the most out of what we do have though by doing something before we go to bed on most nights like cuddle and watch Netflix or you know, other things. “She has something later though, right? So I’ll-” I couldn’t help but zone out and take my time looking at this beautiful being in front of me. “What’s wrong? Do I have whipped cream on my face? I was putting it straight into my mouth earlier straight from the can and I thought I wiped it all off.”

I just start laughing. With a smile on my face, I reply back, “No, there’s no evidence of your little cheat day antics. I’m just happy.” Clarke that just landed on Earth never would have thought she could have all this. I feel like I’m Clarke from the Earth. It just makes me appreciate what I have now. I wrap my arms around my girlfriend’s waist and feel her close her arms around me. I would give everything up to stay here forever. “I love you.” Words can’t express how much I feel for this girl.

“I love you too, baby. But I have to let go or these bacon strips are gonna burn and we’re gonna eat burnt bacon for breakfast.” She lets go and returns to cooking. Her voice has never sounded lovelier. I’m a fool in love for this girl.


	2. Troublesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Clarke wakes up and this is how she goes about her day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I didn't mean to take almost two months inbetween chapters lol. I just lost inspiration and needed something to motivate me to come back. I think I have some now, and I'll just keep writing what I do have and we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading :)

Clarke’s POV  
It all feels so weird. Maybe I should talk about it with someone. Would they think I’m crazy? They probably would. It sounds crazy. This probably isn’t something to worry about. It was just a really realistic dream. 

What I do know is that I have to leave already if I want to meet Octavia and Raven on time for our girl’s day. On the drive over to Octavia’s house, I can’t help but think about that other world. What can other Clarke do to save her friends in and out of the mountain? What would I do? Eventually, I have to put a hold on my thoughts as I pull up to Octavia and Lincoln’s house. I walk straight through the door because Octavia, Raven, and I have been friends for as long as we can remember. We trust each other enough with spare keys to our homes. 

“Hey, guys!” I yell into the house so that they know I’m here. I walk through the house until I find Octavia sitting in the living room scrolling on her phone. 

“Hey! I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve seen you. Always out here working shifts at the hospital. It’s okay though, we support the hustle.” Octavia says as she gets up from the couch to hug me. 

“I know! Even though we just ate dinner a couple of days ago, it still feels like I haven’t seen you as much.” I say with a smile on my face. I could never get tired of these girls. No matter what happens, they’ll always be a big part of my life. 

“WHAT’S UP BITHCES? THE PARTY HAS JUST ARRIVED!” Raven screams as soon as she steps in through the door. When she sees us she immediately runs over to me and jumps into my arms. “CLARKIE! YOU OUT HERE GETTING THAT BAG, BUT FORGETTING ALL ABOUT US!! Haha just kidding, you know we support what you want.” 

“Raven, always a classic when I see you!” I say with my arms still wrapped around her. “So, what’s our plan for today?” I ask, waiting for a response from either Octavia or Raven. 

“Depends, do you guys have to leave at a certain time? Lincoln is meeting up with his friends until dinner, so I’m free until then.” Octavia offers to the group. 

“Well, I have nobody to come home to except for my dog, but I’m sure he’ll miss me if I stay out too late. I can really stay until whenever.” Raven says with a shrug. Then she turns to me, “What about you, Princess? Is your oh, so perfect little girlfriend waiting for you back at home?” 

I know she’s only messing with me. They both absolutely adore my girlfriend for the way she treats me and the type of person she is. “Ha ha, very funny. But no, she had work to go to. She said she was getting off early though and she’ll call me after. So, I’ll probably leave when she’s ready to meet up.” 

“Why is she getting off early?” Raven asks as she sprawls herself across one of Octavia’s couches. 

“Yeah, she’s leaving the office early to spend time with me.” I say with a dreamy smile, just thinking about my girlfriend.

Octavia fake gags. “Ughhh of course she did!! She’s perfect! You’re making me start to think I picked the wrong person to be with.” She whines, but we all know she loves Lincoln more than anything in the entire world. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty great, isn’t she?” With the lovesick look still stuck on my face. I snap out of it, when I see Octavia and Raven making kissing faces at each other. “Ha, ha, very funny. So are we staying in today or going out?”

“I vote we stay in because as much as I would love to grace other people with my presence, I would much rather have a movie/spa day with you guys. And I also have a lotttt to say about the date I went on the other day.” Raven says as she lifts only her head up off the couch. 

“True, I’m going to get some more comfy clothes we can change into. Someone order some pizza and you guys know where the snacks are. It’s Raven’s turn to choose the movie first, so don’t choose anything bad!” Octavia says as she walks out of the living room, towards the stairs. 

I guess I’ll get the food while Raven thinks about what movie she chooses. She always takes the longest. It’s not like we’ll even really listen to the movie when someone has something to talk about. “One cheese and one Hawaiian? Or should we change it up today?” I ask to Raven who’s staring intently at the T.V. scrolling through the different movie titles on Netflix. 

Without even breaking her gaze from the T.V. Raven replies, “Well, you can stop being a heathen and switch out the Hawaiian for literally anything else.” 

“Funny, but after twenty-three years of knowing me you know nothing can get between me and my Hawaiian pizza,” I tell her in a deadpan tone. I guess I’m bringing all the snacks back to the living room on my own. 

I head into the kitchen to get some more privacy for the call. When I pull out my phone, I see messages from Lincoln though. Weird. Lincoln and I are cool, but if he’s out he’ll probably text Octavia and she’ll tell me. 

Lincoln  
“Hey, can we meet up, tomorrow? I need to talk to you about something.”  
“It’s not bad, I promise :) Just need your help with something”

Hmm. What could he possibly want to talk about? Lincoln’s a sweetheart though, so if he says it’s not anything bad, I have to believe it’s nothing too bad. 

Clarke  
“Of course! I have to be at the hospital by 2pm tomorrow, do you want to meet up at 10am? At the Polis Coffee Shop close to my apartment?”

Lincoln  
“That’s perfect, I’ll see you then. Pls don’t tell Octavia I’ll explain tomorrow.”

He doesn’t want Octavia to know? That makes things even weirder. Huh. I guess I’ll find out tomorrow. After making a quick call to place the pizza order, they told me they’d take about 30 minutes until they get to the address. I rummage through Octavia’s kitchen looking for all of our favorite snacks, knowing that she gets all of our favorite snacks because we all do. We keep each other’s favorite snacks stocked up in our cabinets, ready for any of us to come over if we need to. 

As I’m carrying all the snacks to the living room, I see Octavia and Raven scrolling away on their phones all clad in pajamas. 

“Yeah, thanks for the help guys. It’s not like I’m over here falling apart carrying all these foods.” 

Without breaking her trance in her phone, Raven replies, “Man up Griffin, I know your girl’s been taking you to the gym and teaching you a few things.” And then in the most monotone voice, she says, “You can do it.” 

I throw all the snacks onto the empty coffee table in front of them. I also see an extra set of pajamas, which I already know are for me. Immediately, I start to change right there in the middle of the living room. We’ve known each other forever though, so we’ve seen each other’s bodies a million times already. 

Raven starts the movie and opens her favorite bag of chips. “Okay guys, I have a lottt to talk about. You remember that guy I started like a friends with benefits thing with like a month ago?” She says with a really distressed tone. 

“Yeah, something like Collins, right?” O brings up. 

“Yeah, his name is Finn. So he asks me out, right, and I decide to go out with him because he’s a nice guy. I’ve known him for a bit, we can talk. So I decided to give it a try, cause why not?” She sounds like she’s about to let some things out that she’s been holding in. “So, first of all the biggest thing I’m mad about, is when he took us out to dinner. He just kept staring at the waitress and flirting with her.” With the movie forgotten, Octavia and I are just engrossed in Raven’s life. “To make things worse, THAT ISNT EVEN THE WORST THING HE DID!! The other day, I went over to his apartment to see if he wanted to hang out and this girl opens up the door. I decide to give him the benefit of the doubt, maybe it’s his sister or something right. I ask this bitch if she knows where Finn is and she smiles and tells me to wait a second. She turns around and yells, ‘Hey babe!! There’s some girl asking for you!’ In that moment, I knew what a lying scumbag he was. He just has the audacity to come up behind the girl, wrap his arms around her waist, and then say ‘what’s up, baby? What’d you say?’ But then he looks up and sees me. He just has this stupid, distraught look on his face. I have to make sure that she knows he’s cheating on her though so I just tell her how I’ve been sleeping with him for a while and we went on a date recently and I walked away.” Raven’s voice starts breaking by the end of her story. 

“I shouldn’t even be crying for a lying, cheating, piece of shit like him.” Wiping the tears from her eyes before they have the chance to fall. She’s right. She is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met and this guy does not even deserve to know the amazing person that Raven is. She deserves the world. 

“Aww no. Don’t cry, Rae. You’re better than this and you know you’re better than him. I wish we met him so that we know what he looks like and we could go after him.”

Raven gives out a choked out laugh, “Ha, you’re damn right. I’m Raven Reyes, and no boy is going to bring me down.” 

“If he even tries to talk to you again or try to tell you some bullshit, you tell us and we will be there in an instant to kick his ass. I’ll kick it so hard, he’s never gonna be able to sit back down the same again.” I let her know as I move next to her on the couch to give her a side hug. “You know what give us his address right now, we’ll go over there right now and beat him up.” Octavia and I would probably do it because nobody messes with our family. 

“Wait, I think you should.” O’s got this mischievous look in her eyes and it only means it’ll end in trouble. 

Raven gives her a confused look. “What do you mean?” She smiles though because she knows that Octavia is up to something and it’s the kind of trouble she wants to get into. I only know that this day is far from over. “What are you thinking of doing?” 

Octavia keeps that look on her face and just says, “Well, does Finn like his car?” I roll my eyes knowing where this is going. 

Raven only smirks as she can follow her plan. “Ahh, so you want to mess with his valuables, huh? Well, we can definitely do that.” 

I guess if they’re into this, I have to join them. I can’t leave them hanging, what kind of friend would I be if I did that. If one of us goes down, we all go down. “Should we do this at night then? It’s less likely for us to get caught. Does his neighborhood have cameras?” 

Raven just has the biggest grin on her face replacing the tear-filled eyes. At least she’s happy. “Now you’re thinking, Clarkie!” She claps her hands together and sits up straighter on the couch as we plan out her revenge. “Okay, so he keeps his car in a garage that his apartment offers for a fee. He loves this car like it’s his baby. They don’t have cameras in his neighborhood and even better there’s no gate into his apartment building.” 

“I think we should hurt his car in the long run. Like we shouldn’t do something he could replace like slash his cars or spray paint his car. We should put something in his gas tank or mess with the engine.” Octavia offers. She’s really into this. I agree though, it’s what he gets for messing with Rae. 

“Okay, right, right. With my mechanic knowledge, I’ll bring some tools and liquid that will reallyyyy mess his car up. I can make it so that he won’t find out until he uses his car for a bit and all of a sudden it gives out on him. I can see it now haha. I’m gonna have fun doing this.” Raven doesn’t get sad often, so this is definitely something we’d risk ourselves for if Rae almost shed a few tears earlier. “Let’s go tonight. He’s definitely home by 9pm tonight because he has work early tomorrow morning so we can meet up at one of our houses and take one car over to his.”

“That sounds good, who’s house is closer to his? We’ll meet there. We should hurry because we all have work early tomorrow morning and we all know how you tend to be when you don’t get enough sleep.” Octavia replies.

“Hey, a girl’s gotta have her beauty rest. I don’t look this good every day by not getting enough sleep.” Raven says with a laugh. “Let’s meet at Clarke’s though because he lives like about 10 minutes from her place.” 

“Okay yeah, let’s meet at 9:30pm at my place and we’ll leave either before or at 10pm we’ll see how we feel tonight.” 

We were about to discuss the plan a little bit more in detail when my phone started ringing. The ring tone let everyone know that it was just my girlfriend calling me. We must have been talking for hours on end already. 

“Ahh, time’s up for us. Your lover’s calling,” Raven snickered at me. 

“Shut up,” I say shaking my head and smiling towards Raven. “Hey, Babe.” I say into the phone in a dazed, loving tone.  
“Hey, lovely! I’m finished with work. Do you want to meet soon? Or do you want to stay with O and Rae? I don’t want to rush you or anything, so take your time!” The most beautiful girl in the world responds back to me. 

I have a permanent smile plastered on my face. “No, it’s okay. I’ve been with O and Rae long enough. I’m starting to get sick of them already.” Everyone can hear the playfulness in my voice though, so no one takes it seriously. 

“Haha well, maybe you could head home soon so that we can have a night alone. I have some things planned out and I also have some news that I need to tell you.” 

Man, what’s with all the news that everyone has to tell me? At least I know Lincoln’s isn’t bad, but what if hers is? I’m a little bit worried now. “Oh no, is it bad? What’s wrong?” 

“Don’t worry. It’s something a little bit big, but it’s nothing we can’t get over. Look, let’s talk about it later, don’t put too much thought into it. I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you too, baby. I’ll be home in a few.” I can’t help but bite my lip in wonder at what her news could be. Well, there’s no use in standing around doing nothing. I should get home. I turn to Octavia and Raven, ready to tell them goodbye. “I’m going to head home, O and Rae. I’ll see you guys later tonight at my place. Don’t forget to bring the stuff to mess with his car!”

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t forget. I’ll never forget what he did. Bye, Clarkie we’ll see you later!!” Raven responds back to me. 

On the drive home, I can’t help but think about the vivid dream I had last night. 17-year-old Clarke lived such a different life from mine, but it’s like I can remember living her life too. I can remember when Wells died in her life, but I know that Wells is on the other side of town, a phone call away. She’s never known how to drive a car, yet I’m so tired of it cause I feel like I’ve done it for all my life. There’s no one she can really trust, while there’s no reason for me to be in a life or death situation based on trust. She’s so young, yet experienced so much already, while I’m older than her and I feel like my life is just beginning. Before I know it I’m somehow home already. Huh, I’m really hoping all those lights I went through were green. 

“Babe!! I’m home!” I yell out into my seemingly empty apartment.

Before I start to think that it’s just me in the place, I see my lovely girlfriend come out of the apartment and head towards me. “Hey beautiful, how was your day?” She greets me as she gives me a kiss and wraps her arms around me. 

I just stayed in her arms basking in the affection. “It was good, O and Rae are stopping by later so we could all go out together for a little bit.” 

“Later tonight? Don’t you have work tomorrow?” She asked questioningly.

“Yeah, but this is a long story and it’s something worth doing cause it’s to get back at a guy who hurt Rae.” 

“Oh okay, well if you need me to bail you guys out, you know my number.” She said amusingly. 

A laugh bubbles out of me, “Hopefully it won’t get to that point of the night. But, anyways, what do you have planned tonight?” 

“A night under the stars,” She murmurs against my skin. I can feel the curve of her smile against my forehead. She was only taller than me by just a little bit. “Come on, just change into something comfy it’s all set up.” 

After changing, she leads me to the roof of the apartment complex only to be surprised by a fully decorated roof filled with fairy lights strewn all around, a makeshift bed in the corner overfilling with pillows and blankets, a projector pointed at the wall of the building with Netflix pulled up on it, and chinese food from my favorite place on the other side of town. I can’t believe it. This is amazing. It must have taken her some time to do this. 

With my eyes building with tears I turn to the most thoughtful person on Earth, “You didn’t need to do all this.” 

“You deserve it though, and even though we’re not teenagers anymore I still want us to have the fun, little dates we had. Anytime with you is just wonderful. I could never get enough of it” She looks at me like I hung the stars in the sky. “But,” She paused with a smile, “If you don’t want it, I can always call one of my other girlfriends and treat them to this romantic date.” 

“Ha you’re so funny.” I mocked at her. “But really, thank you and I love you so much for it.” 

“Well, I’ll do anything to get that beautiful smile on your face. Come on, let’s eat already. I’m starving.” 

We sit down on the makeshift bed and she hands me my usual plate from the chinese place. It felt nice to be in this moment. It was like when we were younger and didn’t have that many responsibilities yet. We were just two girls trying to make it through college, still not really feeling the full effects of the real world. The other Clarke from my dream never experienced something like this and I don’t think she really could to the full extent. They don’t have chinese takeout in the middle of a forest. 

“So, about that news I talked about earlier. I don’t want to ruin the night, but there is a little bit of bad news.” She mumbled out. “There’s good news too though if that makes it any better.” 

“What is it? Is there something wrong? Is someone we know hurt?”

She stares straight at her plate as if she couldn’t bear to meet my eyes. “No it’s nothing like that. It’s sort of a good thing, but it’s also definitely a bad thing.” What could it be? “So the thing is…” She draws it out like it’s hard for her to say. “I got this opportunity at work but I need to be in Australia for three months.” What. “This could be a really big stepping stone for me and I think it’ll really help me be CEO in a few years if they know I helped out on this project.” She rambles on.

“Hey, it’s okay. We can get through this. I don’t want you to turn down a big opportunity for me. When is it?” I was distraught, but I was expecting the worst. This is still a little bad, but not something we can’t get through. 

“Next month. I’ll leave the first week of November and I come back the first week of February. I haven’t accepted it yet though, I just wanted to tell you about it first.”

“Wow, that seems so soon. I want you to take it though. This is an amazing opportunity for you and I never want you to hold yourself back just for me.”

She gives me a look of longing. “I want you to know that if you really don’t want me to take it I’ll say no. I won’t take it. I’ll choose you, okay? I’ll always choose you first.”

“I want you to take it.” I flash her a genuine smile. “Like I said, we can get through it if worst comes to worst. I requested the holidays off anyways, I could fly down to you during that time. We won’t have to go a full three months without any contact whatsoever. We should be out celebrating!! This is a good thing for you!”

She gives me a look that I can’t decipher. It's like she’s thinking about something, but it’s making her happy. “I don’t need a celebration, as long as I’m with you I’m already as happy as I can be. I love you, Clarke. Also the news isn’t done yet. I still have some more good news and also something to ask.” Is she proposing? Oh my gosh, can you imagine? It seems like a good moment as any. 

“I love you, too. And wow, more good news? Are you sure we shouldn’t be out celebrating? What is it?” I ask.

She laughs, “No, I told you I just need you. My cousin is coming to stay in the city and I was wondering if she could stay in our guest bedroom, while she looks for a place. She is practically like my sister. When things were bad at home when I was younger, I always ran to her place and her parents welcomed me in and she treated me like a sister. She can come off a little mean at first, but I swear she has a kind heart.” Okay, well it wasn’t a proposal, that’s alright.

“Of course! Anybody that’s important to you is welcome to stay with us. She can stay for however long she needs. And look, while you’re gone I’ll have a roommate to become besties with and get embarrassing stories of you.” I joke around. 

“You’re only going to be disappointed when she doesn’t have any stories to tell. Sorry babe, but I was the perfect kid I didn’t have any embarrassing stories at all.”

“Mhm, we’ll see about that.” 

The next few hours go by without any problems. On our way back to our apartment, we overhear some loud yelling coming from the inside of our apartment. As we open the door of the apartment, we’re met with the voices of Octavia and Raven arguing over something in the living room. Why do I give them a key again? 

When they finally notice us Raven ropes us into the argument by screaming, “Clarke! Tell Octavia here that Ms. Hernandez from the third grade liked me better. I was definitely her favorite student.”

Ahh and why am I still friends with them? Oh right cause I love them even when they have dumb fights like this. “Actually O, Raven’s right. Ms. Hernandez liked her a lot because she passed all the math tests with perfect scores. So are we going to go to Finn’s house or stand around fighting about which teacher liked us better? We can count Mr. James for me cause I was his star student.”

“IT WAS ART CLASS!! ART IS YOUR HOBBY! OF COURSE HE WAS GOING TO LIKE YOU!!” Octavia yelled straight into my face. “Also, yeah. We should leave pretty soon if we want to get back at a pretty early time.” 

My girlfriend only watched us from the sidelines with an amused face. “While you guys go do that, I’m going to head to bed. I’ll set my ringer on the loudest so that if you call from the police station I’ll be able to hear my phone ringing. Have fun with whatever you guys have planned. Bye baby, I love you. Stay safe.” She says as she gives me a goodbye kiss. 

“I could’ve had that with Finn, but too bad he’s too big of an asshole. He’s gonna have to pay for what he did. Come on, I put all the stuff in my car I’ll drive.” Raven tells us. 

The three of us pile into Raven’s car and let her take us to what’s probably going to be one of the worst nights of our lives. After about 10 minutes of driving, we pull up to an apartment complex and she parks into an empty space next to a bunch of garages.  
“Okay so this first garage is his and there’s a door behind where we can go in. We just have to pick the lock. But it’s okay guys, I learned how to pick a lock and I should be able to get in.”

“Of course, you did.”

“Of course, she did.” Octavia and I blurt out at the same time. 

“I like to have a variety of skills. Okay Clarke get the small plastic portable gas tank from the back and meet us at the door of the garage.” Raven instructs.

Of course, I’ll do the heavy lifting out here. To be fair, Raven is the one that really knows how to mess with his car and whatever’s in this can is her concoction made to ruin it. The other Clarke never felt this type of closeness with her own Octavia and Raven. Sure they talked, but everything else kept hitting them that they didn’t have a moment to stop and laugh. They didn’t grow up the same way we did. We’ve grown up like sisters and they barely know each other. At least I know in every world, I’d end up finding them. 

Raven eventually gets into the garage and pours whatever liquid she had into Finn’s car. “That should make his pocket hurt for a while. It’s going to take a bit before they can figure out what’s wrong with it. I just-” 

Before Raven can finish she’s cut off by a voice distantly yelling “HEY WHO’S THERE??” 

“RUN!!” O whisper-yells at all of us. 

We run out of the garage and make sure to close the door. We don’t run to the car though, we run in the opposite direction and towards the other garages. We hide behind a garage building until we don’t hear any other sounds. We made sure to give a good look around to make sure nobody was out there waiting for us when we headed towards Raven’s car. 

“Well that was a success guys. Finn got his karma for messing with Raven Reyes. I shouldn’t have fallen for him in the first place. What was I thinking?”

I can’t believe we really just did all that. “Wow, we really just did all that and we didn’t end up in jail. I’m proud of us guys.” 

“YES, WHOOHOOO!! This is a win for the girls tonight. Time to head home though because we all have work tomorrow and I’m already exhausted.” Octavia groaned. 

After getting home and getting ready for bed, I find the bed filled with my gorgeous girlfriend sleeping soundly. “So you guys didn’t get caught by the police.” Okay well on second thought maybe she wasn’t sleeping. 

I lay on my side towards her and respond, “No, your girl didn’t become an inmate tonight.” 

She gives a soft smile with her eyes still closed, “Man, and I really wanted a prison wife. Well, there’s always next time.”

“I love you, baby. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” She sighs out peacefully. 

I don’t even remember what time I fell asleep last night. The bedding feels different again. Oh no. I don’t smell the fresh laundry or lavender scent from the oil diffuser we keep by the bed. It smells like crisp air, like some cleaning supplies have just been used. I open my eyes not to my bedroom but to the room filled with bunk beds with the other 47 delinquents. 

What was all that? Was it all just a dream? I know myself, I am Clarke Griffin. Just a month ago I was being called Prisoner 319. I’m seventeen years old. But why can I remember her life so vividly too? I know how it felt to be held by my… I mean her girlfriend when we were up on the rooftop. I remember the chill from the breeze hitting my cheeks. Was that a dream within a dream? This is all making my head hurt, but at the same time my heart hurts. I don’t have my caring girlfriend by my side. My mother killed my father in this lifetime. I didn’t grow up with Raven and Octavia here. I don’t even have Wells anymore here. What’s going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I didn't mean to take almost two months inbetween chapters lol. I just lost inspiration and needed something to motivate me to come back. I think I have some now, and I'll just keep writing what I do have and we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome :) I'll try to update soon. 
> 
> I did mention this in the beginning but in case if some people skip it and wonder why I did put the tag for Ontari and Clarke. I read a fanfic with them and I just fell in love with the ship. I feel like Ontari had a lot of potential. I'll try to change up her character if you guys didn't like her in the show. It doesn't mean that Clarke/Ontari are endgame though, we'll see as the story goes.


End file.
